


Too Close For Comfort

by RatRacer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer
Summary: Elliot and Finley Weaver. In public, an innocent pair of twins that are close to each other. In private, a dirty-minded pair of twins that are very close to each other. Though they're not known for being reckless, a miserable school day leads Elliot to try something more risky, and her brother is more than willing to work with her.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> (The Weaver family belongs to [Specs](https://twitter.com/fuckspec))

As with so many bad ideas, it all began with somebody being bored.

 

Elliot Weaver was not known to be easily bored, thanks to her unbridled optimism and ability to find the fun parts of anything. But everybody has their breaking point, and the universe seemed eager to find hers this day. Her day had already started out rough because of the previous evening’s deep dive into what she called _The Hole From Which No Mortal Mind Returns_ (the rest of her family preferred the term _trivia videos_ ). While she could now hold an impromptu presentation on aviation history, it came at a cost of running on less sleep than usual.

 

And if her own body fucking with her wasn’t enough, the weather was happy to join in. The usual early summer warmth had been replaced with a serious heat wave over the whole city, and both her social studies and math class happened to be in places with very little shade. So despite the open air and running water trying their best to keep the school cool Elliot found herself too drained to care about the lesson, instead opting to mess around with her phone while listening to her teacher with one ear.

 

“One of the main ways to construct a solid proof is through contradiction. By starting with a supposition that P is false, and from that drawing a conclusion that contradicts something that is already proven to be true, P is required to be true. On page 155 you can find...” Normally she’d pay more attention in case something she didn’t know was mentioned, but thanks to having finished this lesson’s homework the day before she could focus on texting as the teacher droned on. “...can be compared to reality as well. Does anybody know of a good real world example of these kinds of contradictions?”

 

_Yeah, our school getting the “Best School Environment” award when it’s this fucking overcrowded is a serious contradiction_ , Elliot thought to herself. _Having a bunch of open space and water and plants is really nice, but did they have to cram this many students in here? Jeez, whoever thought that was a good idea must’ve been one hell of a weirdo... not like I was expecting us to end up somewhere less strange than this._

 

One thing Elliot learned early in her life was that most things around her was far from normal. Her dad was an eccentric millionaire, her mom had fled from an abusive family as a teenager, her youngest sister would probably eat somebody if given the chance, and they were currently living in an old sinkhole turned futuristic eco-friendly city.

Oh, and she was currently sexting her twin brother. That probably also counted as weird.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the school building, Finley Weaver was trying his hardest to ignore his phone. Unlike his sister with her general disregard of what any authority figure thought of her, Finley certainly had a regard of other people’s opinions on him, and his current teacher did not look kindly on students goofing off while doing assigned schoolwork. Not wanting to draw any ire or unwanted attention he did his best to not think about his phone, or the heat, or the other distraction he _really_ hoped nobody had noticed yet...

 

“How is your work going, Finley?” Hearing the teacher behind him snapped him out of his distracted state. Luckily he’d drifted off in the middle of the last question, and simply gave a thumbs up before resuming his writing.

 

“I’m almost done, just have to finish this sentence...” he answered. After a few more seconds, he looked back and handed over the paper. “There you go, sir!”

 

“Wonderful.” the teacher said. “Feel free to do whatever these last ten minutes, just as long as you don’t disturb anyone else. Though I don’t suppose I need to tell you that.” With a smile, he walked off to check on the other students.

 

With approval from his teacher there was no longer a reason to stay away from his phone and checking the messages that had been coming in every couple of minutes.

 

[E] - god it’s too fucking hot in here

 

[E] - speaking of too hot, your outfit was On Point! i couldn’t be assed to go under 101 perc comfort LMAO

 

Despite being far from adventurous in public, fashion happened to be a thing Finley could comfortably experiment with. And thanks to the tolerant atmosphere at school he felt safe going with more feminine outfits every now and then.

 

[E] - there were a bunch of guys that looked like they wanted to rip that sundress off right there and then. course i wanted that too LOL

 

[E] - you know what would make this lecture interesting? you sitting under the table eating my pussy

 

[E] - or maybe i could be under your table since you’ve got a dress on for easy access

 

[E] - wait, before i keep sexting you, have you kept your end of our deal? heh, ‘end’

 

In private he was also far from adventurous, as that would be quite the understatement. If a sex act or fetish existed Finley would be up for trying it at least once, which is why when Elliot offered a ‘fun surprise’ if he kept a buttplug in through the school day, he was halfway to his lube stash by the time she had finished speaking. And despite the distraction it had provided during his lessons, he could honestly answer that he hadn’t given up.

 

[F] - Yeah, I have. And it’ll stay in for the rest of the day, I’m not about to take it out in class. *sticky outy tongue thingy*

 

[E] - aaaawww, but that would be totally hot

 

[F] - Also illegal because we’re all 15 here. *police car lights x 10* *sad yet cute alpaca image*

 

[E] - okay fair LOL. for real tho, does it feel nice sitting there with your butt all stretched out

 

[F] - Yeah, it’s pretty exciting doing this at school even if nobody can see. *heart emoji* *sparkles emoji* *The Eggplant*

 

[E] - i bet your eggplant would be real happy if i stretched you some more, huh? you’d looove it if i got my strap-on and wrecked that tight hole, wouldn’t you?

 

[F] - Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. *like a hundred heart eyes and prayer emojis*

 

[E] - oh yeah? then beg for it.

 

* * *

 

Lost in her brother’s messages filled with desperate begging, it took Elliot almost a minute to notice the bell ringing. Looking around her, the other students were already heading home or to the cafeteria, leaving her and a few stragglers with the teacher.

 

“Must be something great to keep you distracted for this long, Elliot.” her teacher said once they’d noticed her looking up. “Didn’t distract enough to make you forget your homework, I hope?”

 

“Of course not, teach! Couldn’t get away with all my bullshit if I wasn’t a good student, right?” Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out a folder and handed over two sheets from it.

 

“Officially, I can’t say yes to that.” they told her while looking over the exercises. “Though near-perfect results tend to correlate with few reports of bad behavi- wait, what’s that shirt you’re wearing?”

 

“What, McFucko’s?” Elliot replied casually. “It’s an old band shirt my dad used to wear, and it’s _the best_ shirt I have for this weather. Also their music is legit better than you’d think.”

 

“Heh, good thing we don’t have a dress code. Anyway, I’ll leave you to your own business.” The teacher turned to leave, then stopped for a second. “Before I go,any particular tracks from them you’d recommend?”

 

“Anything from their album ‘Our Drum Set Is Literally On Fire!’ Nothing but top-notch frenetic rock on there.” she answered as she closed her backpack and got up from her seat. _Now, time to go do my own business. And by business, I mean brother! Heh, I’m too funny._

 

Normally Elliot would meet Finley outside the school, but the surprise she had promised meant they’d need to stay a while longer. Therefore she instead sent a message asking him to meet her near the teacher’s offices. After getting to the corridor with all the offices, she was just able to take a quick drink from a nearby water fountain before her brother arrived.

 

“Hi, Elly!” he greeted her as he walked up next to the fountain. She could instantly tell the messages had gotten him pretty excited, due to his slightly forced smile and the way he couldn’t quite stand still. “So, uh, why’d you want to meet here instead of outside?”

 

_We both know you’re not that clueless, bro._ Elliot thought. _Though I do like when you act all naive, so I’ll play along._ With a quick scan to check nobody was paying attention to them, she turned toward Finley and pulled him into a hug. “I didn’t feel like going all the way home to reward you,” she quietly spoke into his ear, trying to sound as sultry as possible. “and it’s too hot to do it outside. But you know what place is close by and has ventilation?” She leaned in even closer and whispered the answer. “The toilets.”

 

“O-oh. Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if somebody catches us...” her brother whispered back in an uncertain tone. Elliot, being a responsible not-quite-adult, knew that one should never pressure their partner into doing something they weren’t certain about. Fortunately she also knew her brother’s real tone of voice when he was uncertain, and exactly what kind of answer he was hoping for.

 

“That wasn’t a suggestion, that was an order.” she responded in a far sharper voice. “Go into the bathroom and wait, I’ll join you in a minute.” With that, she let go of Finley so he could walk away. Though he tried to pretend like she had scared him, walking with his bag in front of his crotch told her everything she needed to know.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Finley entered the bathroom, he went over to one of the sinks and began splashing his face with cold water. He could usually avoid unwanted erections but being ordered around by Elliot proved too much for him to resist. Still, he considered himself lucky he learned that in a relatively uncrowded situation. Getting a visible bulge in his dress in the middle of a large crowd... even with a thing for humiliation, he failed to see anything positive coming from that.

 

After calming his body down with the face-splashing, Finley looked in the mirror to check all the stalls. Only one stall door was closed, and a moment after he’d finished checking them he could hear the toilet inside being flushed. Not wanting to draw any attention, he went back to splashing his face and wrists as the occupant came out and washed their hands. As he waited for the other person to finish and leave, the bathroom door opened and somebody else walked in.

 

In the mirror, he could see Elliot walking in, passing both of them and going into the stall furthest from the entrance. Right after she locked the door, the other student finished their washing and left the bathroom. Waiting a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear, Finley approached the locked door and tapped on it. It was quickly unlocked and he slipped into the stall.

 

The open design of the school was reflected in the toilet stalls, giving the twins a bit of space to move around. Elliot had moved over to the side of the stall, while the toilet itself had her backpack, shorts, and underwear laying on it. Because of her oversized t-shirt, Finley could barely notice she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Following suit, he placed his bag on the floor next to the toilet and reached down under his dress to take off his underpants. As he went to pull them down he stopped himself, instead looking over to his sister. “Do you want me to take these off?” he asked.

 

“No, I’ll take them off when I want to start pegging you.” she replied, her voice less sharp yet still domineering. Leaning back against the wall, she spread her legs before continuing. “Until then, how about you get down on your knees and eat my pussy like a good little... wait, forgot to ask earlier. What’re you okay with me calling you?”

 

“Oh, you can call be as degrading as you want, I won’t mind. Although...” He stopped for a moment to think. “Could you maybe use some more feminine terms about me?”

 

Finley could see Elliot’s eyes light up from his suggestion. “Yeah, I could definitely do that. In that case, get down and lick me like the _good girl_ you are~”

 

Her words made his eyes light up even more than hers did, as well as taking him from somewhat turned on to pitching a tent in the span of a second. With a wide smile he got up as close to Elliot as possible, sat himself down in a kneeling position, and scooched forward so his head was right between her legs and partially hidden by her shirt. The hours spent in the heat had made her quite sweaty, but that was not going to deter the teenager that had already gone down on his sister during her period. Multiple times.

 

Not wanting to waste any time Finley put his hands on her hips and went straight for her weakest spots, licking and sucking in all the places he knew would make her cum as soon as possible. And it seemed to him like he was succeeding when she grabbed the back of his hand and pushed his face into her crotch.

 

“Ooooh fuck, you’re such a good pussy eater, baby girl...” Elliot moaned out. “I so need to share you with all of my friends, let you serve everyone like a proper fucking slut, don’t you think?”

 

“Mmmmfhhh.” was the only answer he could give with his mouth forced up against her vagina. Though he couldn’t speak he could certainly keep pleasing her, pushing his tongue inside her folds while trying to move his upper lip over her clit. Being held in place did mean breathing wasn’t easy, but Finley was horny enough to prefer his sister’s pussy to enough air.

 

Thanks to their experience with breathplay Elliot knew that as long as he kept his grip on her, she didn’t have to worry about hurting him. At the same time, since she had already pretended to make him do all this, it wasn’t surprising to him that she kept playing along. “Aw, is it getting hard to breathe, princess?” she asked in an exaggerated mocking tone. “Too bad, I’m not letting you go until I’m satisfied, even if you pass out~” She punctuated her statement by gripping his head even harder.

 

The pain, the lack of air, and the humiliation all helped to make Finley more and more turned on, feeling his dick leaking and straining against his underwear. Through it all he kept fucking her with his tongue and rubbing her clit, and he could feel her getting wetter and moaning louder by the second. Unfortunately for him, just as he could hear her getting close she instead pulled his head away and out of her shirt.

 

After letting him take a few deep breaths, Elliot finally let go of his head. The first thing he did once free was looking up into her face, clearly confused about what she did. “Don’t worry, you didn’t disappoint me or anything.” she said while looking down on him. “I just like keeping myself on edge as well sometimes. You can make me cum after I’m done pounding your cute little ass.”

 

Excited by the promise of pounding Finley tried to get up on his feet, but was quickly pushed down by a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, I didn’t say we were doing that right now. There is one other thing I need first.” his sister told him. Keeping her hand on him, she moved around him while turning him around so he faced the toilet, then let go of him to grab her stuff and put it with his bag. With the toilet seat clear she pulled up her shirt above her waist and sat down, making sure her vagina was right above the edge of the seat. “I gotta pee, and you’re gonna be my urinal.”

 

Staying in character, her brother let out a gasp. “Wh-what? No, please, I’ll do anything but-” was all he could get out before Elliot grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it up, making him cry out in pain.

 

“You keep whining and I’ll make you wish you’d suffocated between my legs, understand?” she hissed out. After a nod in response she let go of his hair and spread her legs wide. “Great. Now keep your mouth on my pussy and make sure you swallow every single drop, baby girl.”

 

Finley did as he was told and put his open mouth over her pee hole, doing his best to look freaked out while being extremely excited on the inside. Once in place, he closed his eyes and waited as Elliot ran her fingers through his hair. “Good girl, just a moment...” she spoke in a calm voice. After a few more seconds of waiting, she let out a low groan and he could feel a stream starting to fill his mouth. To make sure nothing could spill out he started swallowing immediately, happily drinking the foul-tasting liquid.

 

The audible gulps did not go unnoticed by his sister, who took the opportunity to humiliate him even further. “Look at you, drinking my piss like you can’t get enough of it. You are fucking disgusting, you know that?”

 

Not only did he know that, Finley relished in how gross he was as he drank more and more of her pee. The taste was close to making him want to vomit, but he kept his composure through it all. Once the flow finally stopped, he swallowed what was left and looked up at her face, opening his mouth to show everything had gone down. “Did- did I do good?” he asked.

 

“You did amazing, you dirty little slut!” Elliot answered while giving her brother a few pats on his head. “In fact, you did so good I don’t feel like punishing you for talking back. Get up on your feet so I can fuck you like I promised.”

 

“Oh yes, thank you Elliot!” Finley exclaimed, too excited to fake uncertainty. Pushing himself up on his feet, he backed up against the door to give his sister ample room to stand up. “What position should I be in?”

 

“Turn around, put your hands on the door, and poke your hips out.” was her answer. Waiting for him to get into position, she leaned over and reached into her backpack to take out the dildo, harness, and lube she’d brought with her. She stood up and put everything on, then walked up behind Finley and took hold of his underwear. “Just one little thing first. Elliot sounds a bit dull. How would you feel about calling me _Daddy_ instead?”

 

“I’d be more than happy to do that for you, Daddy~” he said in his best sultry voice, getting an instant response from his sister in the form of pulling his underpants down to his ankles. After some footwork from him to get completely free of them, she tossed them back with the other clothes.

 

“Alright, spread your legs...” Elliot ordered, and her brother complied. Reaching down between his cheeks, she grabbed the end of the buttplug and started slowly pulling it out. A whine escaped him as the widest part of the plug came out, but the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. She turned around for a moment to wrap the plug in some toilet paper and put it in her bag, then took the lube bottle and poured a healthy amount over her strap-on. All finished with her preparation, she turned back to her twin and moved forward to poke his butthole with the silicone cock. “Now beg for it, sweetie.”

 

The encouragement was the final straw Finley needed to fully give up the roleplaying. “Oh please, I’ve been such a good girl, I need you inside of me, Daddy!” he whined in the neediest voice he could muster.

 

Seemingly satisfied by the begging, Elliot planted her hands on his hips and pushed forward. Thanks to the lube and previous stretching she was easily able to slide the whole length in at once, forcing a loud moan out of Finley. And as he had begged her to do, she pulled almost all of it out before roughly thrusting in. His moans turned into loud cries of pleasure as his twin sister slammed the strap-on into his ass over and over again.

 

With the noises coming from him and from their bodies slapping against each other, and the incredible sensations from the pegging after all the buildup, he could barely hear Elliot’s voice as she spoke to him. “Fuck, you’re taking my cock so well. How does it feel getting pounded like this, princess?”

 

No longer thinking about where he was, Finley almost screamed out his answer. “Feels sooo good, haahhhh... please don’t stop Daddy! Please, please use me as... as the worthless fucktoy I am! Do whatever you want to- _mmgghhh?_ ”

 

His begging was abruptly interrupted by Elliot covering his mouth with one hand, then increasing the pace of her thrusting while leaning in and speaking into his ear. “Ah ah ah, a toy doesn’t speak while I’m using it~” Her teasing forced a groan out of her brother, but after some quick spanks he was able to suppress his noises, with only his breathing being audible.

 

Without any way to distract himself, Finley couldn’t focus on anything except his sister shoving her strap-on into him over and over and over again. He desperately wanted to drop one hand and jerk himself off, but his desire to be a good little toy managed to outweigh his need to finally cum(if he had to be completely honest with himself, the thought of cumming hands-free might’ve helped just as much). Instead, he decided to give in and let himself get totally lost in the pleasure, feeling the rest of the universe melting away until there was nothing except him and the girl fucking him silly.

 

Having lost track of time as well as space, he no longer had a clue about how long him and his twin had been going at it. But with his cock starting to throb more and more, it seemed like they were getting real close to the finish line. With the energy he had left Finley started pushing his hips back in sync with the thrusts, making sure each one hit his sweet spot. He could quickly feel his work paying off, getting closer and closer until he just needed a few more thrusts... only for Elliot to stop moving and wrapping her free arm around his waist to hold him still.

 

Before he had a chance to whine, she whispered into his ear. “Shh, somebody’s in here!” After taking a second to get his mind back to reality, he could hear one of the stall doors opening and closing. The sound seemed like it was really close to them, which Elliot confirmed with another whisper. “And they even went in the stall next to us! Holy crap, that was close. If I hadn’t shut you up, we’d been caught for sure.”

 

Finley nodded in response to avoid making any kind of noise. Trying to stay still and quiet was difficult while dealing with his arousal and the ever-present heat, but he managed to endure it all. Yet to his surprise, despite being the one that prompted the silence, his sister was also the one that broke it first.

 

“Or perhaps that was your plan, huh~” Elliot purred as she loosened her grip on her brother’s waist and slipped her now free hand closer to his crotch. “Maybe you wanted to get heard by anyone that went in here, so they’d know what a slut you really are. Hell, maybe I wasn’t fast enough and that person heard you, so now they’re just waiting to hear more of you...”

 

She punctuated her teasing by gently dragging a finger across the length of his shaft, taking Finley’s ordeal of staying silent from difficult to torturous. A part was him wanted to agree with everything she said, wanted the mystery person to hear him getting fucked, wanted to be exposed as the _incestual pervert_ he was. Most of his brain was still screaming at him about how dangerous it would be to get caught, which managed to keep that particular part from assuming full control over him. However, Elliot was not quite done with escalating.

 

“I’ve got a deal for you, baby girl. You let them know you’re in here getting ruined, and I’ll let you cum.” she whispered, then pulled her hand away from her brother’s mouth. “And just so you have a reason for it...” Putting both hands on his hips she pulled out everything but the head, then slowly pushed herself inside. She kept the same rhythm going, quickly putting him on edge without bringing him closer to an orgasm.

 

Staying quiet had been torturous, and his sister’s actions took it all the way to impossible. The extra stimulation Finley could manage, not having his mouth covered didn’t prove to be an issue, but getting _Elliot’s permission_? As soon as he heard that, he knew there was no chance he’d keep himself together for long. While he succeeded in controlling himself at first, the part of him that desperately needed the world to know how filthy he was kept growing stronger and stronger.

 

Before he could finally give in, the universe decided to give the twins a break. The sound of a flushing toilet and a stall door opening came from the other side of the wall, followed by the bathroom door a few seconds later. And just like that, they were alone once again. Following the tradition, Elliot was the first to speak up. “What the- did they leave without washing their hands? Gross!” she spat out in a clearly annoyed tone.

 

“Is- is that important right now?” Finley shakily replied. “I mean, you- were you really okay with us being discovered? That seemed so- so unlike you...“

 

She gave him a few light pats on his butt before answering. “Don’t worry, princess. I know that’s something I’d never do normally. It’s just... dunno if it’s cause it’s getting too hot in here or whatever, but I honestly had no issue with that person learning about us.” She paused for a moment. “And you know what’s even more fucked up. I kinda still feel the same way. Like, if someone came in right now? I’d probably do the same thing again.”

 

After Elliot’s confession the pair stood in silence for a few seconds, until Finley took the initiative for once. “I’m glad to hear that, Daddy. Especially because, uh, I sorta got an idea right now. Can I tell you about it?”

 

“Is it a dirtier idea than ‘keep fucking my ass’? If so, you may.”

 

“It’s pretty weird and dirty.” he told her. “Since we’re both all for getting caught, what about having the stall door open? You know, so anyone coming in won’t just hear-”

 

He was abruptly interrupted by Elliot smacking him hard on his ass. “I’m convinced, you don’t need to sell me on it more. Buuuuut, I might have a few demands in return~”

 

“Anything you want, I’ll do it!” Finley eagerly said.

 

“Anything, you say?” His sister sounded equally surprised and excited. “In that case I want two things from you. First of all, you’re gonna be vocal as fuck. I want you to say everything we’re doing, everything I’m making you feel, all loud enough that you’d hear it as soon as you walk into this bathroom.”

 

With no immediate negative reaction from him, Elliot carried on. “Now, my other demand might also sound unlike me, but I’m absolutely serious about it.” While speaking she began pulling her strap-on out of her brother, waiting until she got the whole length out to continue. “I won’t be fucking you, you’ll be fucking me. _Without a condom_.”

 

“I-” was all Finley let out before he stopped himself, taking a few seconds to think about what she’d just said. After all, he knew she was always on birth control and used condoms as a second line of defense, so they wouldn’t be completely unprotected. Through comparing this risk to the one of getting exposed, he made up his mind. “If that’s what you want, I have no problem doing it.” 

 

While he had mulled over his decision, Elliot had stashed away the dildo in her bag. And once she heard his decision, she walked over to the side wall again, leaning against the wall with her legs spread just like when he was eating her out. “Don’t keep me waiting then. Open the door, and get inside of me!”

 

As ordered, Finley stood up and put a hand on the door handle. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, then pushed the door wide open. Looking out into the bathroom, the gravity of the situation started to sink in. If anybody walked in at any point they’d clearly hear him having sex, then walk over and see it’s his twin sister he’s with. Yet the thought was somehow even less scary than it had been when Elliot had tried to get him to alert the person in the next stall. And with her telling him not to keep her waiting, he really didn’t have time to process the whole situation.

 

Having finished the first half of his task he turned around to take care of the other half, moving back into the stall and right in front of Elliot. As soon as he was in position, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in as close as she could. She moved one hand up to his head and pushed him into a quick kiss, then let go so she could talk to him. “Fuck, you’re such a good little whore. Now, start putting that dick to work! And don’t worry about cumming too soon, just make sure you don’t pull out, kay? I wanna know how it feels to get just _pumped full of love_ ~”

 

If Finley had any hesitation left, hearing that would’ve erased any trace of it. Getting one hand down between his legs, he took hold of his penis and pushed it up against his sister’s vagina. With his experience, it was no problem to find the proper angle despite not being able to see any of it. Once he felt himself being in the right spot he pushed forward, feeling the walls of her pussy around his uncovered dick for the first time. And because of her earlier demand he knew exactly how she wanted him to react.

 

“Oooooh, Elliot~” he cried out, loud enough that anybody coming in could hear his exact words. “We’re actually doing this, it- It feels so good!”

 

“Be more specific, princess. _What_ are you doing?” she moaned out as Finley began thrusting.

 

“I’m fucking my sister’s pussy! Nnnghh- I’m fucking my sister and her pussy feels so good... I can’t stop moving my hips!“ Thanks to all the previous stimulation he could already feel himself getting close, and thanks to being told he could cum as fast as he wanted there was nothing holding him back. So instead of starting slow and building up speed as he usually did, he simply chose to go as fast and as hard as he could right away.

 

“Oh fuck, Finley! Haaaahhh, keep up the pace, it’s perfect!” Elliot almost screamed, joining her brother in making as much noise as possible without hurting each other’s ears.

 

“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you...” He wrapped his arms around his sister as well, desperately pushing in and out of her to reach the orgasm he’d been denied. “I’m so close, I’m gonna- Gonna cum in my sister’s pussy!”

 

 “Just hold on one second, _please_! I’m almost there, just need some more...” she whined right into Finley’s ear. “Mmh, mmh, mmh... mmmmhhhh!”

 

The feeling of Elliot cumming around his cock was the final bit he needed, and with one last thrust he buried himself balls deep as he finally came, filling her pussy with jet after jet of semen. The incredible stimulation was enough to bring him to tears, sobbing as he kept cumming more and more inside of his sister.

 

“It won’t stop... It won’t stop coming out!” he said between sobs. “There’s so much, I can feel it leaking out around me...”

 

“That’s okay, you’re doing so good, baby girl.” Elliot whispered while stroking his hair with one hand. “Let it all out inside me, it doesn’t matter how long it takes~”

 

After a few seconds that felt like an hour, her brother reached his limit and the flow stopped. A few pained noises left him as he pulled his sensitive head out, but there was no trace of sadness on his face when he moved his head back to thank Elliot for everything she’d done to him. However, when he looked into his sister’s face she did not look back at him, instead focusing on something to the side. Though it wasn’t hard for him to guess what had happened, he still looked over to see it for himself.

 

Outside the stall, two students had their eyes intensely locked on the twins. And it wasn’t just any random students that had walked in on them, but two of their close friends, another brother-sister pair of twins. Finley’s earlier disregard for being discovered was slowly melting away from the gravity of the situation trying to set in for a second time. Luckily, his worries vanished when he realized their expression showed less disgust and more... curiosity at worst, straight up arousal at best.

 

The awkward silence was broken by Elliot shortly afterwards, clearly having come to the same conclusion as him. “Hey Mike, hey Mary~” she purred. “Guess you caught us. Just wondering, how much did you see?”

 

Mary was the one to answer, sounding very nervous about everything going on. “Well, um... We came in when he said he was gonna... You know.”

 

“When he was gonna cum in me? So you saw him pumping my pussy full of his load, huh? Fuck, I can feel it dripping out of me right now...” Both of their faces getting redder from hearing that made it clear they were getting aroused. “You know, I could really use a bit of a cleanup. Wanna see Finley eat all his cum out of me?”

 

They both nodded in response, and Elliot looked back to her brother. “Well, get down on your knees and give them a good show, princess.”

 

“Sure thing, Daddy~” he told her in his most sultry voice. He then went down on his knees, put his head under her skirt, and put his mouth over her pussy, digging his tongue in between her folds.

 

* * *

 

_I should’ve expected this from the start_ , Elliot thought as her brother got to work. _Of course the weirdest shit possible would happen, like it always does! Fucking ridiculous._

 

Though she had to admit, at least it kept her from getting bored.


End file.
